1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a baby stroller frame and in particular, to a baby stroller frame having a guiding frame with one end pivotally connected with a pair of front leg tubes and a pair of connecting arms which is guided by a pair of sliding sleeves mounted on a pair of rear leg tubes of the baby stroller frame.
2. Description of the Related Art
A foldable baby stroller frame generally comprises a linkage system which can be folded from an erect position to a collapsed position. The folding can be actuated by a user's hand, so as to release a pair of joint members from a locked position. An example structure of the type of baby stroller frame can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 5,772,235.
However, the assembly process of the above-mentioned structure requires a troublesome amount of work. Further, when applying the structure in a dual seat baby stroller, the linkage system becomes complex and increases in size, which can lead to unexpected trouble in the folding operation of the stroller.